


What They Say

by for_t2



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: They say slaying makes you hungry and horny. No one's ever denied it. Until now





	What They Say

After a good night’s slaying, the saying goes, you gets hungry and horny. Or, at least, that’s her saying. And maybe sometimes she likes says it a bit more crudely. But no one ever denied it. 

“Hey B,” she said, wrapping her arm around the smaller slayer’s waist, and leaning in close. “I know we must’ve gotten at least a dozen vamps, and that demon guy, tonight, but I still have some energy to burn off. If you wanna…”

After the First was defeated, Faith had quickly left Sunnydale, going instead to London, putting an ocean between her and some unpleasant memories and unresolved awkwardness, and telling herself that this was a chance at a glorious Slayer Quest to discover herself and her slayer self. It was the next step on her road to redemption. And maybe it helped that was never a shortage of things – or people – to do in London. Maybe.

But one night things changed. Buffy freaking Summers, to everyone's great surprise, came to her doorstep. Asked her for help. She'd been running around the world, chasing a gang of Tâân demons intent on bringing on an apocalypse, and the extra slayer, she said, would come in handy. It was to everyone’s even greater surprise that Faith said yes. When the mission was over, Faith told Buffy that if she ever needed her help, she just needed to call. Buffy replied that she didn't need to call. And it was to everyone’s greatest surprise that they came back to London together, and stayed together.

And so it was, after several months of living together, slaying together, eating together and sleeping together, that Buffy said the words no one ever wants to hear.

“Um, no, I don’t wanna. Not tonight, Faith.”

“Oh, okay,” Faith said, a little taken aback. Her expression quickly turned to concern, “That demon guy didn’t hurt you, did he? Because if he did I’ll go back and kick his ass a little more.”

“No, it’s not that.”

“Okay?”

“Faith,” the elder slayer said, taking a deep breath before continuing, “We need to talk.”

The younger slayer’s eyes instantly opened as wide as they could, and she took a step back from Buffy. “Um, yeah. Yeah, sure. We can talk,” she said, sounding a lot more nervous than she was trying to appear.

“Well, we’ve been dating for a few months now, and it’s working really well and everything, but…”

“But…?”

“Would you still be into me if I wasn’t a slayer?”

“Huh?” Faith stopped still in her tracks. “Are you sure that demon guy didn’t hit you on the head?”

“Well, I know you’ve always enjoyed slaying, and all that comes with it, but if I didn’t have any of the power?”

“B, even if being a slayer makes for great sex, I wouldn’t be sitting though all those stupid sappy love films you like if I just wanted sex.”

“Why is everything about sex with you? It’s not just that – if we couldn’t slay together, or train together, or if we weren’t connected that way?”

“Honestly, B, I should never have been a slayer. I’ve fucked up way too many times because of it. But when I got outta prison, I didn’t come back to Sunny D because another slayer was needed. I came back because you needed me.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m not as good at making speeches as you, but B, I love you. I don’t love the slayer. It’s you.”

“I know,” Buffy said, moving closer to grab Faith’s hand.

“And Buffy,” Faith said, her voice dropping to a whisper, “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t tell you about the nightmares or anything.”

“Oh Faith, I know,” the elder slayer said, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. “I know. I’m sorry. It was a stupid question.”

“Nah B,” the younger slayer replied, regaining a bit of her usual confidence, “It wasn’t stupid. I ask myself if you really going to stay all the time.”

“You do?”

“I do. But then I remember that I’m stubborn enough that you’re stuck with me.”

“I guess I am,” Buffy answered, laughing at Faith’s smirk.

“And plus, you’re not going find better sex anywhere else, so…”

“Again with the sex!”

“Well, we’ve been slaying. And you know what they say B…”

“What you say.”

“I’m not the only one who says it any more.”

“You’re a bad influence on the rest of the slayers.”

“Well, let me be a bad influence on you tonight.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, turning to look at Faith, before dramatically sighing. A sigh that quickly turned into one of those grins and a whisper. “Do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on The Chosen Two Archives


End file.
